bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bleach: The Risen against The Fallen
Didn't I just tell you that, as a Fullbringer, Takashi can't fire a Cero? -.- Blankslate 00:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Crap! I'll fix it!Archangel1447 00:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Better?Archangel1447 00:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Mhm Blankslate 00:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) How ya like me know!Archangel1447 02:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) .....yeah it sure is lol. Blankslate 02:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) This is awesome for a beginer if I do say so myself.:DArchangel1447 02:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) True, but in my honest opinion (and I don't mean this in a bad way), it sounds a bit corny at times XD Blankslate 02:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Really? Where?Archangel1447 02:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The part where Takashi um... *clears throat* explains his origins to the Zurai dude was a bit....weird lol. Blankslate 02:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Your criticism is very much appreciated. (Oh yeah and that was more to you than the character):DArchangel1447 02:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) New Review As the Vice Captain of the Roleplay Commitee, it's my duty to help those who are new to roleplaying, or unfamiliar with how our style works. As we've said before, there are some notable grammer errors throughout this RP, namely where "," is in the place of where a "." should be. I recommend you go through your RP and fix any of those that you see. The next problem is the issue of putting "s" at the end of a character's name. If you are saying the person's name in a manner that would be used for something that they "own" or possess, or something that can be merged with "is", then you put a ' there. For example: "Hey, do you see that chicken over there?" "Yeah that's Takashi's" I'm using that to say that Takashi is the owner of that chicken. I am not meaning this in a way to annoy or offend you, I'm just doing my job as Vice Captain. Ask me any questions on this page that you have, and I'll be more than happy to help ^^ Blankslate 02:04, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Vice Captain? What...the...hell? How long have I been gone!? Jeez, I miss all the good events. But thanks for your help Vice Captain ^^Archangel1447 02:12, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Embarassing I have to say...for someone who legitimately posts by himself and thinks its called Roleplaying, its just sad to watch. Please stick with writing Fanfics please, if you're not Rp'ing with any partners x.x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well that was pretty harsh.>.>Archangel1447 03:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well Archangel, in a way I have to agree with him. I mean, I know you're still trying to get the hang of things, but your style of...eherm, writing, is far too amateur for the likings of most other users. I've been keeping up with your story for a while and, while it's premise is interesting, the dialouge between characters is just embarrasing to read, as I've pointed out before. I've tried to show you guidelines and basic RP qualities before, but you still don't seem to be capable of using them properly. Sorry if this sounds harsh (I don't mean for it to be), but that's just the way I honestly see it. Blankslate 03:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay I guess, after all the only thing you guys are trying to do is help me.Archangel1447 03:51, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Deletion... Since this "RP" or whatever it is, is this embarrising then I want one of you to get someone to delete it. I refuse to embarrass the Wiki with poor and ametuer writing skills.This is pathetic, and I won't stand for it.So delete this piece of garbage, because not only do I not want to look at it anymore, but I am going to leave the Wiki for awhile.Archangel1447 04:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC)